The Sons of Elrond
by slippywonder
Summary: Elrohir sails West. Elladan choses the fate of men. Yet unlike their father before them they keep their bond as brothers as opposed to severing it for the sake of survival and avoiding a death due to a broken heart. Please Review!


inspired somehow at halloween candy sugar crazed 2:20 in the morning doodle....ish...ness...yeeeeeeeah..i'll put the picture that goes with this ficlet up when i'm done with it. I'm practicing bittersweet. _ reviews needed...  
Have tissues at hand...just in case [though i doubt i'm THAT good of an author, but i can still try!!!!

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir were almost exact replicas of their fathers being,and their mother's grace of beauty and spirit combined. Twins, identical, just like their father and his brother Elros before them.

Long ago their father was given a choice, as was their uncle Elros. Elros had chosen mortality,whereas Elrond, their father, had chosen the life of an elf over that of a twins themselves Elrond and Elros's bond was one of the strongest possible among siblings.

Elrohir had spoken with his father, and had asked him why he had not died of a broken heart when Elros died of old age. Elrond explained to him, that from a rather young age, he had unusually strong intuition. He felt he needed to stay longer than the life of a mortal man would allow, and that it was somehow more important than remaining with his brother even through death.

He had not died of a broken heart, because he had severed the bond between him and Elros, knowing it would kill him if he didn't sever it before Elros perished. It was not untill gaining the ring of power later in his life that he understood the importance of his choice.....

Elrohir asked him if he ever regretted his decision,even though he learned why he was needed and how important his role had been. Elrond had chuckled and held him close then. He told him that he didn't, because he had four of the most magnificent children a father could hope for. For some reason, Elrohir couldn't quite bring himself to wholeheartedly believe his fathers words....

That had been long ago....when he and Elladan had gotten into a fight. He usually went to his father, Erestor, or Glorfindel, while Elladan usually went to their mother or the house chef. Their father and everyone else who planned to sail had done so already. They had stayed a little longer to keep an eye on Estel and Arwen.

Eventually, the time came where they both had to decide which fate they wished to have. That of men, or that of elves. Elrohir already knew his own choice would be the fate of elves. To sail west to the Undying Lands.

He fell to his knees and wept once he knew Elladan wished to stay in Middle Earth as a mortal.

Now, Elrohir sailed West alone with Elladan's elvish plaits wrapped in silk for his father...

Elladan knew the eternal separation was already hard on his brother, and wanted to try and to make Elrohir's arrival in the Undying Lands, and reunion with their father easier on him.

So he sent their father a clear message that would need no words to portray. By cutting off his plaits that signified him as an elf of Imladris, showing that he had chosen the fate of men.

Elrohir got off the boat,and solemnly walked down the docks to meet his proudly smiling parents and friends.

When his father noticed his distinct lack of enthusiasm he grew tense. He also noticed the distinct lack of noise that was usually produced by Elladan. He pulled his son off to the side as he worried over the pale features of one child, and the absence of another.

"Elrohir..."

Elrohir pulled out Elladans silken wrapped plaits and handed them to his father quietly. Elrond looked down at the silk wrapped object, and opened it to find Elladan's plaits. Apparently he had been dumbstruck, because when he rose his gaze to meet Elrohir his remaining son was no longer standing directly in front of him.

Elrohir was now kneeling on the ground with his feet tucked underneath him,holding his mother, Celebrian as she wept into his shoulder.

Elrond quickly pocketed the midnight locks of his sons hair,and went to embrace the family he had left.

As time went on, the shocking grief caused by Elladans choice of mortality soon faded, and they grieved,and eventually moved on.

Elrohir had managed to find a sweet and firey spirited elleth to settle down with and try to start a family of his own. Suffice to say, Elrond was more than glad to gain a daughter, even through marriage.

Elrohir never could bring himself to tell anyone other than her of the choice he had made upon departing from Middle Earth. Unlike his father, Elrohir had decided to keep the bond he had with his brother as opposed to severing it the way Elrond had.

She had taken it all in stride, just as he knew she would.

So when the time came, that Elrohir felt his brothers life fade away,that his heart broke.

It wasn't until later when Elrond was helping his daughter watch her newborn elflings that he finally understood the reason for his sons passing,as well as the peculiar names for their set of four made up by two sets of twins. Arwen and Elros, the fraternal twins. Then Estel and Elladan, the trouble making identical twins.

Granted, Elrond knew twins were generally common in his family line...but Quadruplets?! What a parting gift for a son to bestow upon a distraught father!!.....

He prayed to the Valar that the next litter wouldn't be so large...Especially since there was FOUR of them!

* * *

I wanted this to be bittersweet. Not sure if this actual set up of twins is possible, but it makes for a nice story XD. That said, i think Elrohir would name his kids that either as a final prank on Elrond, or give them their own names altogether.


End file.
